


Domestic Bliss

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, and I guess cats, and some cussing, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was the Fake AH Crew, there was Gavin Free-Burns and his life as a husband to the great Burnie Burns.<br/>(Little one shots of the Free-Burn household)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look sometimes you just...you just have to write some Burnvin okay. You just do. There's gunna be a few chapters of these one shots so enjoy! This is also unbeta'd and ridiculous so yeah. Ignore my mistakes please!

Fridays were Burnie's favourite week day, his long week coming to an end and the weekend on the horizon. Fridays were usually spent dishing out instructions to people lower than him in the pecking order before returning to the house he shared with his husband of nearly a year to enjoy two days free from running the city. 

Usually, he returned home to take out and a cheerful Gavin, Joe and Lloyd nearly tripping him as he entered the house. As he pushed open the door, he couldn't help but notice that the lights were off, the house dark and quiet. Closing the door behind him and flicking on the hall light, he frowned as he noticed Gavin’s shoes in the middle of the floor, the hoodie he had worn out of the house that morning tossed on the staircase. 

“Gav? You home?” There was no answer to his question, causing his frown to deepen as he slipped his shoes off, hanging his coat up before heading into the living room. The light from the hall made it a bit easier to spot the shadow of a body on the couch, and Burnie paused to flick on the lamp beside the couch before moving to look at his husband. Gavin was curled up on the couch, Joe clutched in his arms as he pressed his face into the cats orange fur, a blanket wrapped around him. Moving to sit on the edge of the couch, Burnie placed a hand on the younger man's back before speaking. “Gavin? What's wrong?” It took a moment for Gavin to look up, and Burnie was taken back at the other man's red eyes. 

“Lloyd got out and I can't find her, Burnie. She's gone forever. “ Burnie glanced around, taking in the fact that the other cat didn’t seem to be around. It was odd; Gavin was especially careful about not letting the cats get out, always overly cautious about keeping the two animal’s inside where they lived on a fairly busy street. Both cats were like children to them, and Gavin always took it hard whenever even the smallest thing happened to one of them. 

“How did she get out, Gav?” He moved to half lift Gavin up, slipping under him to cushion the younger man’s head on his lap as he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair. Gavin shifted some, curling up with Joe still clutched to his chest as he buried his face into Burnie’s stomach. 

“I was bringing in the groceries and I thought I’d locked them both in the bathroom but Lloyd must have slipped out. She darted out door and I chased after her but I lost her by the Stephenson’s place and now she’s gone. What if she gets hurt? What if a car hits her or something eats her?” Burnie ran his hand down Gavin’s back in an attempt to soothe the younger man, Joe giving a lazy meow from where he was pressed in Gavin’s arms. 

“How long ago did you lose track of her?” Gavin sniffled rubbing his face against Burnie’s stomach a moment before shifting to look up at him, eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained. 

“A few hours I think. I left the back door open in case she comes back, and Joe and I put out food for her.” Burnie nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Gavin’s forehead before pulling the other man to sit up some against him. 

“She’s a smart girl, Gavin. I’m sure she’s okay. But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go look for her.” Gavin gave a sad little nod, and Burnie wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll find her, baby boy. Alright?” Gavin sniffled once more before burying his face in Joe’s fur, giving a muffled noise of discontent as Burnie tried not to smile. Clearly, Gavin was distressed over the cat going missing, but the other man was adorable in his misery. He felt a bit bad thinking it, and shook his head as he squeezed Gavin tighter before shifting to get up. “Do you want to come with me while I look?” he asked, offering Gavin a hand up as the other readjusted Joe in his arms. Gavin glanced at the hand, then at the cat, before nodding some, shifting Joe in his arms. 

“Yes. But we have to put Joe into a carrier so he doesn’t get out too. I want to leave the door open for Lloyd in case she comes back home.” Burnie nodded, moving to get Joe’s carrier out of the closet and holding it open while Gavin struggled to get the cat in. For as carefree as the orange furred cat was, he hated the cat carrier and tried his best to escape Gavin’s grasp as he tried to maneuver the cat into the carrier. Gavin frowned, finally shutting the cage door and setting the cage onto the couch, reaching to take Burnie’s offered hands to pull himself up. Burnie took Gavin by the hand and lead him to get their shoes on, reaching to drape his own jacket over Gavin’s shoulders before opening the front door. 

“I can’t imagine she got very far, she barely likes going upstairs because it’s too far to walk.” Gavin gave him a small frown, and Burnie rubbed the back of his neck as he closed the door. “Lloyd!” Gavin started making noises to try and lure the missing cat to him, both men searching the area around the patio for any sign of her. Burnie crouched beside the patio, peering under it as he squinted in the dark for Lloyd. Beside him, Gavin continued to call for her, moving his search towards the backyard as Burnie took out his phone to turn on it’s flashlight feature. “Hey, I found your bookbag.” He frowned some as the beam of light landed on the bag, which had gone missing previously that month. Gavin made a noise behind him, moving to peer under the patio as well as he gave a little chuckle. 

“Fancy that. I’d misplace my head if it weren’t attached.” He leant to reach past Burnie, tucking the bag under his arm and standing again to look out over the lawn. “Let’s check out back love, maybe she’s gotten into the garden?” Burnie stood, dusting off his pants before moving to follow Gavin into the backyard. Their property wasn’t massive, though it had a fair size yard large enough for a barbeque and table set up, a fire pit, and a large shed towards the back. Gavin’s small garden spread out between the fire pit and the shed, mostly herbs with a few flowers scattered amongst them- a hobby that the younger man had suddenly taken up at the urging of a friend from work. Burnie had been more than happy to help Gavin set up the small garden, pleased that the younger man seemed to be picking up hobbies to occupy himself with while Burnie was away for work. The two looked around the yard, poking under chairs and in bins, but after several minutes Gavin slumped against the wall of the shed, letting out a defeated noise. Burnie moved to place his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m sure she’s okay. She’s probably just fallen asleep somewhere, Gavin. She’s too old to want to explore too much and she’s scared of the cars.” Gavin gave a little nod, leaning to press his forehead to Burnie’s shoulder, and as Burnie wrapped an arm around the younger man he gave a pause, a noise above them catching his attention. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes as he spotted a grey tail swishing above their heads. “Gavin… I think I found our run away.” Gavin looked up, a small smile crossing his lips as his eyes followed the swaying tail. 

“That’s either Lloyd, or the squirrel’s are getting a lot bigger love. “ Burnie chuckled, moving to open the shed door and pull out the ladder to lean against the side of the shed. “Be careful, Burnie. I’m too young and beautiful to be a widow, too many people will think I pushed you over for your money.” Burnie snorted, starting up the ladder as Gavin held onto it, keeping it steady. 

“I’m not positive, but I think you’re net worth is at least close to mine after that last movie. Soon I’m going to have to take out your ladder to get your money.” As he reached the top, he spotted Lloyd sitting on the edge of the roof just above where Gavin stood. “Here Lloyd, come here girl.” He stretched out to reach for her, managing after several moments to grab her by the scruff to pull her close enough to scoop up. Grunting slightly, he backed his way down the ladder again, holding Lloyd out to Gavin as the younger man’s face lit up. 

“Lloyd! You’re not suppose to run off like that, you had me worried sick! Bad kitty, no treats for you today.” Burnie made a face, moving to take the ladder down to return it inside the shed before returning to Gavin’s side to loop an arm around his waist, steering him towards the house. 

“I don’t think Lloyd needs any more treats ever, Gavin, she weighs a fucking ton. She needs to lose some weight.” Gavin gave him an affronted look, cuddling the cat closer as Lloyd let out a pitiful meow. 

“Don’t fat shame our baby, Burnie.” Burnie sputtered as Gavin opened the patio door, following the younger man into the house and making sure to close the door all the way behind him before going into the living room to let Joe out of his carrier. 

“It’s not-I’m not fat shaming our cat, Gavin, I’m legitimately concerned for how much weight she’d gained! She’s overweight!” Gave pouted at him, lifting Lloyd up some and turning her to make her face Burnie, his face pressed against the side of hers as he cooed at her. 

“She’s not, she’s perfect just as she is. Isn’t that right Lloyd? Daddy’s just being a minge pot, yes he is. You’re my perfect girl.” He buried his face in the cat’s fur, and Burnie couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched. Reaching out, he pat Lloyd’s head, scratching behind her ears some as he watched Gavin coddle her. 

“Well, we’ll let the vet decide. Do you want me to order in something now that we’ve found her?” Gavin nodded, moving to settle onto the couch, and Burnie leant to tilt his head up and capture his lips in a kiss before heading towards the kitchen to get the take out menus. Pausing in the door frame on the kitchen, he watched Gavin and the cats silently for a moment as he took in just how lucky he was. He had a loving husband and two cats who kept life interesting, and he couldn’t have asked for more. Grinning, he entered the kitchen, moving to get the menus to bring out so they could start their evening together, mini crisis averted with the retrieval of Lloyd. 

Friday’s really were Burnie’s favourite weekday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has no updating schedule just fyi. It'll just update randomly because it's not a whole fic but random little fics.

There were only two people Burnie trusted Gavin to without question. The first was Gus Sorola, his right hand man and one of his oldest and closest friends. The second was Dan Gruchy, Gavin’s best friend. Dan had been a curious surprise when he’d first met Gavin, having thought the two had been together at first glance only to find out that anything between them sexually had been casual. Burnie knew that if soulmates were a thing, Gavin’s would be Daniel- he held no illusions in regards to their friendship. He trusted both Dan and Gus to keep Gavin safe while driving him around, and since both men were constantly around he rarely worried about Gavin traveling with anyone else. 

Which was why he was staring out the living room window, anxiously waiting for the younger man. Gavin had gone out to run some errands earlier in the day, but neither Gus nor Dan had been available to pick him up according to the text he’d received from his husband. ‘Don't worry though!’ His text had stated, ‘I ran into a friend who says he can bring me home!’ The message had been sent nearly an hour previous, and Burnie was beginning to worry that something had happened on the usually twenty minute ride from the mall to their house. He had tried to call Gavin only to have the call go straight to voicemail, which only fuelled his anxiety over the situation. 

Glancing at his watch he frowned, reaching for his phone again when the sound of tires on gravel caused him to pause. Noting the familiar pick up truck pulling into the driveway, he relaxed some as he moved to go out on the deck, watching as the truck rolled to a stop next to his car. 

“Hello love! Geoffrey here was nice enough to give me a ride home, and he bought me something to eat! Wasn’t that lovely of him?” Gavin beamed from where he had poked his head out the window of the truck, his chin resting on his arms which were folded on the window. 

“I see that. And did you thank him for driving clear across town to bring you home? Why is your phone turned off? Hey Geoff.” Burnie made his way down to the truck and ducked his head in Gavin’s window, pressing a casual kiss on the younger man’s temple before waving at Geoff. Geoff returned the wave, chuckling some as Gavin nodded enthusiastically. 

“We ran into each other outside the 7-11 across town. Kid said that he was going to walk home, figured you’d like it better if he didn’t cut through downtown Los Santos alone. It was no biggie, boss. And his phone died, I’ve been listening to him bitch about it since he realized it.” Burnie nodded his thanks as Gavin turned to smile widely at Geoff before turning to slip out of the truck, Geoff’s gaze following the younger man for a moment before returning to Burnie. “You know, I don’t mind running him around when I’m not busy. Kid’s obviously not going to get a driver's license any time soon, and I can’t imagine you have a lot of time to chauffer him. He’s fun to be around.” Burnie smiled at that- Gavin had an ability to make any situation interesting, and though his ridiculous questions sometimes grated on people’s nerves, they were always a good way to pass the time. 

“I’d… appreciate that, actually. You know I can’t trust just anyone around here, it’ll be a relief to know he’s in good hands with you. Gus and Dan have been mostly taking care of taking him places, but we’re in the middle of an arms deal and Gus and Dan have been busier than normal. I’d keep him home but I can’t just coop him up in the house all day. He likes to go out and do things. He’s young. Maybe you and Jack can take him on a trip? He hasn’t been outside of Los Santos yet…” He trailed off as Geoff nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hey man if that means I get a paid vacation I’m there. And I’m sure Jack would like to take a trip. Maybe we’ll go camping and once this is all done you and Gus and Dan can come join us.” Burnie nodded at that, liking the idea of a little vacation himself. Turning to where Gavin had sat down on the steps of the porch, he gestured the younger man over, watching him stumble down the steps in a flail of limbs. 

“Gav, what do you say to Geoff and Jack taking you camping? Gus and Dan and I will join you once our conferences are done.” Gavin grinned, reaching to drape himself over Geoff as the other man snorted. 

“Oh that would be lovely, Burnie. I love camping! We can have bevvy’s and toast marshmallows and you can teach me how to fish! You know how to fish, right?” Geoff nodded, and Gavin let out a noise of excitement. “Excellent! I haven’t been camping, proper camping, in forever!” Burnie watched the look of excitement spread over Gavin's face, pleased that his husband seemed so eager. Truthfully, he had been nervous of keeping Gavin in the city while the arms deal was being flushed out; some of the dealers they were in talks with werent above using relatives as leverage in their dealings and Gavin was capable of causing enough unfortunate accidents on his own. He didn't need outside forces working against him too. 

“Then its set. Geoff, you and Jack can take Gavin out to that cabin the two of you own. I don't know if I trust any of you to not get yourselves killed somehow if you go out in tents in the middle of the woods.” Gavin pouted, and Geoff scoffed as he leaned against the truck door. 

“First of all, rude. I, unlike Gus, know how to camp just fine. I grew up in Alabama, please.  
Secondly, you just let me know when we should go and I’m there.” Gavin snickered some, moving to rest his chin on Geoff’s arm .

“I believe in your ability to not get us killed, Geoff. Don’t listen to Burnie, he’s just a big ol’ grump.” Geoff chuckled, and Burnie frowned as he reached to pull Gavin away from the truck, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s temple. 

“I’m not a grump, I’m just hungry. We have reservations in half an hour, so say goodbye to Geoff and go get ready.” Gavin pouted, wrinkling his nose at Burnie before leaning to prod Geoff on the nose cheekily.

“Goodnight Geoffrey! Thank you for the ride!” Geoff grinned and waved off Gavin’s words, watching as Gavin then turned to make his way into the house leaving Geoff and Burnie alone. Geoff cleared his throat after a moment, turning his gaze to Burnie and raising a brow. 

“You’ve got him pretty well trained there, Burnie. What else can you get him to do?” He waggled his eyebrows, causing Burnie to groan and elbow him. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know. He just needs some guidance when it comes to keeping a schedule. He’s still young, he’s always on the go… you know how it is. “ Geoff nodded, and Burnie let out a sigh, moving to lean against the truck door as he looked up at the second story of the house. “Do you think I should tell him what I actually do while he’s out at shoots all day? You shouldn’t lie in a relationship, right?” Geoff shrugged, leaning back in his seat. 

“I don’t know man. Gav’s a pretty cool guy, I think he’d be okay with it all… But that’s up to you. Maybe he’ll surprise you.” Burnie nodded, and Geoff reached out to pat his arm. “You’ll tell him when the time is right, Burnie.” Giving the older man a salute, Geoff turned his ignition back on, and Burnie stepped away from the car. “Let me know when to come get Gavin, alright? Enjoy your evening.” Burnie waved as Geoff drove off, watching the truck disappear down the road before turning to go inside to get ready himself. 

He’d tell Gavin. Soon.


End file.
